Rainbow Six Siege: The Unsung Hero
by kingeddie16ne
Summary: UNDER REWORK. THE PHOENIX WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES


Hello to the people who have read my previous story, Fall Of The Saiyan. If you have finished reading the unfinished story, you may have seen a notice that I have put the story on hiatus because I'm on writer's block for that story due to me running out of ideas. I'm hoping after the Universal Survival Arc and Attack On Titan Season 3, I can resume the story. Some of you are wondering why I am typing this R6S story instead of my first one, it is because I've been inspired by what has happened across the world in the past couple of months so I really want to turn them into one story and several writers. I really hope I don't go into a second writer's block since I already have someone to help me.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Operators or Deputy Director Six. I only own the OC.**

 **Chapter 1: Prelude**

 _ **Name: Roman Y. De La Rosa**_

 _ **Codename: Ranger**_

 _ **Speed: 2**_

 _ **Armor: 2**_

 _ **Ethnicity: Filipino, Cambodian, and Mexican.**_

 _ **Nationality: American**_

 _ **Height: 6'3 (6'5 with boots).**_

 _ **Weight: 215**_

 _ **Place Of Birth: Long Beach, California.**_

 _ **Date Of Birth: November 25, 1991.**_

 _ **Occupation: Marine Raider Scout Sniper.**_

 _ **Rank: Sgt (Sergeant, E-5. Previously a Staff Sergeant but was demoted after an altercation with a 2nd Lieutenant).**_

Special Ability/ Equipment : Modified Reconnaissance Drone. The MDR is rigged with an explosive and can only be used once. The drone is packed with enough explosives to kill two people or to create a medium sized breach hole.

Utilities: M67 Grenade x3, Flashbang x3, Breaching Charge, MDR x1, Recon Drone x1.

Primary Weapons of choice: Barrett M82A3, M40A5, or CheyTac M200 Intervention (Depending on Situation).

M4A1 w/ Red Dot, Vertical Grip, Adjustable Butstock, Heavy Barrel, Compensator, or Suppressor (Depending on situation).

Secondary Weapons of choice: M45A1 CQBP (Upgraded version of the M45 MEUSOC).

P227 Pistol.

 **Bio:** _Born into a super wealthy family and the eldest of 5 children, Roman always felt that he needed to be the best he can possibly be. He was the smartest kid throughout Elementary, Middle School, and High School, always maintaining a 4.0 GPA. He also played American Football as a Quarterback since the age of 7. He attended Paramount High School from August 2005 to June 2009 and was the starting Quarterback for the Varsity team. He was literally the smartest kid at school that even he was getting scholarship offers from all 7 Ivy League Schools, everyone expected him to go to either Harvard or Yale. He ended up becoming the Valedictorian of his graduating class. He shocked everyone at his graduation by saying that he was going to enlist into the United States Marine Corps as an Infantry Man. His parents were so reluctant at first, his father even offered to buy Roman a multi-million dollar mansion in Cambridge, Massachusetts so he can study at Harvard. But after some swift convincing by Roman, his parents became his biggest supporters. His mother hired the best Kinesiologists and Firearm experts in the United States to help get Roman into top physical shape for Marine Boot Camp, he shipped to Boot Camp a year later._

 _Roman was the most physically fit and most intellect recruit at Boot Camp, always helping out the other recruits were struggling physically and mentally no matter what. Roman was also the only one in his Company to score a perfect 250 on the Marine Corps Basic Training Marksmanship Course, thus giving him and 7 other recruiters who also scored 220 and above in his Company, the Rifle Expert badge. Roman went on to be the Honor Graduate of his Company, giving him the rank of Lance Corporal. The rest of his personal history is classified._

 _Psychological Profile: Although he is seen as the happy, super Gung-Ho, motivated Marine he his, deep down inside, Roman feels lonely and is suffering from mild depression. One thing he never had was a girlfriend. Roman tends to act hyper and unprofessional when caught off guard with something he likes. He is also notoriously known for getting angry if he's constantly reminded of the same thing._

* * *

 ** _August 3, 2017_**

 ** _Camp Lejeune, North Carolina_**.

 ** _Fox News: There are reports of a terrorist attack on Bartlett University in Cambridge, University. We do not know so far who was the culprits or group behind this atrocious, but we are assuming it was the White Masks, a right-wing Terrorist group, who are capable of attacking anywhere in the world and are notoriously known to attack anyone regardless of their age, race, gender, or religion._ _The White Masks supposedly were going to use biochemicals but were successfully stopped by the reinstated Counter-Terrorist group, Team Rainbow. Although there were many lives lost._**

"That's where my dad went for his Ph.D in Business Administration." Roman said standing up.

 _Roman was now in his 20's. His attitude was still the same except for a couple of things. Roman is smaller than he was before. Roman used to weigh 235 because of football. Now he cut his weight down to 215 so he can be faster while still being really strong. Roman now has full sleeve tattoos on both arms but in regulation because he still wears his Service Dress Blues, while also keeping his hair and facial hair in regulation as well. He is less social but still enjoys talking to people but not as much when he was younger. Roman now shows his sadness sometimes, which he used to hide with perfection back in the past._

"Did he really go there Sergeant?" Lance Corporal Stephen Miller asked.

 _Lance Corporal Miller is Roman's spotter. Miller's job is to spot targets and determine the distance, wind, weather, all of_ _that stuff for Roman to adjust his aim and take out the target._

"Yeah man, that's where he went to. He wanted me to attend Bartlett or Harvard but I decided Marine Corps instead. I don't regret my decision one bit." Roman said to Miller.

 _Miller made a facial expression that showed that he agreed but made him look like one of those High School jocks who check out the Cheerleaders._

"Well, I'm glad you made that decision Sergeant because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the Marine I am today and because of your guidance, I feel I have a bright future ahead of me." Miller said to Roman, who smiled and shook his protegé's hand.

 _A loud explosion came from the television which made all of the Marines stand up and move closer to the television._

"What the hell just happened?" one Marie said. "I don't know but I thought they cleared the premises?!" another Marine replied back.

 _Roman and Miller get closer to the television to see what happened._

 _Fox News: My goodness that was close. Apparently, one of the vehicles that was used by the White Masks was rigged with explosive devices and had a set timer to explode. No further casualties have been reported._

 _The Marines in the living room began to chat amongst one another while Roman and Miller walked away into the hallway towards the sleeping quarters._

"Man that was fucking nuts what just happened today." Miller said in confusion. "I 100% agree with you dude, today was a shit day." Roman agreed.

 _Roman and Miller were walking until they bumped into Captain Jones, their Commanding Officer._ _Roman and Miller popped sharp salutes which Jones returned._

"At ease gentlemen". Jones ordered the two Enlisted Marines.

 _Roman and Miller went at ease._

"I got a mission for the both of you. We have Intel on one of the suspected commanders of the White Masks. He's in the Philippines right now meeting with several ISIS members. Your job is to go in there, take him out, and come back alive, got it?" Jones said to the Scout Sniper duo.

"Yes Sir but one question, who authorized this?" Miller asked.

 _Jones inhaled deeply, he likes Miller but sometimes gets annoyed with him asking too much unnecessary questions._

"The President himself Lance Corporal." Jones replied.

 _Jones handed Roman a file with more details of the operation. Jones stopped for a moment and turned around._

"Oh also, there's a plane waiting to take both of you to Camp Pendleton and you'll take another plane to the Philippines. Also, there will be backup just in case but the response will be slow due to the situation in Marawi". Jones added.

 _Roman and Miller nodded._

"I think we need to get going Sergeant." Miller said. "Yeah we need to Miller." Roman replied while reading one of the mission files.

 _Couple of moments later._

 _Roman was putting on his gear. Roman is taking the M40A5 with FMJ rounds to make sure that mothefucking terrorist was dead. Miller was taking everything else that was necessary for the mission, including their primary weapons._

"Suspected leader's name is João Pereia if you didn't go over this file by the way." Roman handed the file to Miller, who has a tendency to not go over mission files, instead he relies on Roman for info. "Miller, you're a really good guy, a fucking great Marine, but please go over mission files without me reminding you or else I'll make you PT with full gear". Roman said to Miller.

 _Miller gulped. Miller is not easily intimidated by anyone except for Roman._

"Yes Sergeant I will go over files for now on." Miller took the file and hauled his ass to the plane.

 _Roman shaked his head in disbelief with a smile._

"I think I should visit my parents after this." Roman said to himself.

 _A man walked into the room, it was Major General Carl E. Mundy III._

"How are you Sergeant? Ready for the operation?" Mundy said to Roman.

 _Roman immediately stood at the position of attention and saluted the officer._

"At ease Sergeant." Mundy ordered Roman

 _Roman to ease._

"I'm fine Sir, how are you? And I'm ready Sir." Roman said to the Commander of MARSOC.

"That's good to hear Sergeant because I want to talk to you about something that you will definitely like." Mundy said to Roman while walking away.

 _Roman_ _walked to the plane._

"Alright Sergeant I'm ready." Miller said to Roman.

 _Major General Mundy and Captain Jones stood next to each other as the plane took off._

"Do you think they're the right men for the job sir?" Jones asked Mundy.

 _Mundy chuckled._

"They're the best in the business. Besides, I got a gift for De La Rosa." Mundy replied to Jones.

* * *

 ** _Several hours later_**

 ** _Marawi City, Philippines._**

 _The city was ravaged by the battle between the Philippines Armed Forces and ISIS. Several other countries, including the United States, are involved in the battle in non-combat roles. But that is at risk if Roman and Miller don't successfully complete their mission. It was already dark by the time the two Marines had arrived, but the darkness provided excellent camouflage for the both of them._

"Alright Miller, are you ready?" Roman said, wearing a oxygen mask.

"Yes Sergeant I'm fine." Miller replied stuttering.

 _Roman walked up to Miller and patted his shoulder._

"Everything will be fine, alright? I promise to get us out of here safe and sound alright? Matter in fact, your girlfriend will be happy that you came back alive." Roman patted Miller's shoulder again.

 _The back of the C-130 opened._

"Go! Go! Go!" the Crewman said to Roman and Miller to jump out of the plane and they did.

 _Roman and Miller jumped 30,000 feet from the ground into the burning city of Marawi, where the battle has escalated further._ _Miller landed safely but Roman landed in a nearby tree._ _They are being guided and watched by a General Atomics MQ-1 Predator drone and armed with two AGM-114 missiles just in case things_

"Shit! Miller, get me off the tree." Roman asked Miller for help.

 _Miller unhooked Roman from the tree. Roman pulled out a map that shows the entire city of Marawi._

"Alright Miller, the meeting is going on 4 clicks south west from here. It should be inside the city hall. We're going to find a good vantage point and confirm to HQ that João Pereia is present before we take the shot." Roman explained to Miller.

"Ranger One acutal and Ranger Two, this is Garrison, radio check, over." Garrison said to Roman and Miller.

 _Roman touched the right side of his headphones._

"Garrison this is Ranger One actual, I have received your last transmission satisfactorily, radio check is loud and clear." Roman replied back to Garrison

 _Miller said the same thing._

"Copy that Ranger One actual and Ranger Two, proceed with your mission, over." Garrison said.

 _Roman and Miller proceeded to their objective towards chaos._ _They reached the outskirts of Marawi where a Company of Filipino Soldiers are going into the battle._

"Sergeant, I know the Filipinos are our allies but in my opinion, we should stay unseen by them, they don't know about the operation and they don't know that we're here, it gives us a better chance of not getting spotted or killed." Miller removed the safety off his rifle.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Camp Pendleton, San Diego, California._**

 _Major General Mundy decided to go to Camp Pendleton to monitor the operation more closely along with Captain_ Jones _and with a Marine who goes by 'Garisson', is controlling the drone._

"We didn't even need to remind them and they already know what to do. This is why I wanted both of them do to this operation, they're the best in the business." Mundy said.

"That's why you're our leader sir, you always know what's right." Jones replied.

 _It was just the two of them inside the room until they heard a knock on the door._

"I think I know who it is. Stay here Captain and keep eyes open, I'll be back." Mundy said to Jones who replied with the generic "Aye Aye Sir".

 _Mundy went to the door._

"Is that you Sanchez?" Mundy asked the person behind the door.

 _There was no response_ so _Mundy opened the door instead. It wasn't the person he was expecting. The person that knocked was an African-American woman in her 40's or 50's but she looks 35. She is 5'8 tall and not much is known about her so far._

"And who you might be?" Mundy asked the woman.

 _The woman slightly chuckled and shook hands with a confused Mundy._

"You can refer to me as Six. I want to discuss something really serious with you Major General Mundy."

 _Mundy was really confused on how Six found out his name, he didn't even know that she existed._

"Uh, sure but how do you know my name?" Mundy asked Six.

"That is not important at this moment, is there a discreet place we can talk?" Six replied back.

 _Mundy was taken aback on how this woman looked calm but demanding._

"Uh, yes I do ma'am. I have a secondary office that I use when I visit Camp Pendleton." Mundy answered her question.

 _Six turned around_.

"Great, you can lead me the way Marine." Six told Mundy.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Mundy walked to his office with Six following him.

 _Couple of moments later_ there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, the door is open." Jones replied while watching.

"It's PFC Sanchez sir, I have your coffee". Sanchez replied.

 _Now Captain Jones was confused._

"Uh, he's not here right now but I can take his coffee for him, he'll be back momentarily." Jones said while taking Mundy's coffee from Sanchez.

 _Sanchez saluted Jones even though she's not under arms but Jones returned the salute and closed the door._

"Now, where are we?" Jones said to himself.

* * *

 ** _One Hour later,_** ** _Marawi City, Philippines._**

 _Roman and Miller finally made it to their destination. According to the files, the meeting was supposed to take place in the City Hall in a conference room. Roman and Miller set up two blocks away from the meeting and Roman managed to sneak in his drone into the conference room in a good spot. Roman is the Sniper and Miller is the spotter. The drone went back to a nearby American outpost to refuel._

"It's been an hour now and no signs of enemy presence and I'm kinda cold." Miller whispered to Roman.

 _Roman just exhaled while keeping his eye on the scope._

"It's okay young Padawan, I understand." Roman said to Miller.

 _Then suddenly four men came into the room, one of them was their target, João Pereira._

"Why here of all places João? We can get killed easily if those Kalets (Bastards) get too close." ISIS member #1 said.

 _João just laughed it off._

"Don't worry my friend, this place is totally safe." João replied laughing.

 _ISIS members #2 and #3 decided to let #1 do all the talking._

"Garrison, this is Ranger One Actual, I have visual of target over." Roman radioed to Garisson. "

Ranger One Actual this is Garrison, got your message loud and clear. Take the shot whenever you're ready." Garisson replied.

 _Miller was already done calculating the adjustments that Roman needed to make before Garisson was done talking. Miller began whispering the numbers and Roman began to adjust._

"Sergeant, your drone can pick up audio too right?" Miller asked.

"Yes Miller." was all Roman replied.

"Garisson, I'm ready to take the shot." Roman spoke, his right index finger itching to take the shot.

"Ranger One Actual you're cleared to engage." Garisson replied.

 _The drone inside accidentally slipped due to poor positioning on a shelf._

"What the hell was that?" ISIS member #1 asked João.

"It was nothing my friend, nothing to worry about." João said nervously.

 _ISIS member #2 whispered to #3 about something. #3 stood up and walked to where the noise came from. #3 picked up the drone and showed it to #1 and #3._

"WHAT THE HELL THIS IS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" #1 showed it to João while grabbing him by the throat.

"I don't know what that is! I serious..." João was about to finish his sentence until he was killed by Roman.

 _Miller pushed the trigger, making the drone detonate and turning #1 into ashes. #2 and #3 scrambled outside the room_ , _although injured because of the drone._

"Well, that was easy." Miller said

 _Roman was very reluctant to agree._

"Ranger One Actual to Garrison, target is K.I.A." Ranger said to Garrison.

 _There was a brief pause until Garrison began to speak._

"Roman and Miller, get the hell out of there right now! Your position has been compromised. A squad of Army Rangers are being deployed at this moment. There's a dock just a mile from where both of you are at!" Garrison shouted to the Marines.

 _Roman and Miller packed up their stuff as fast as they could and began running to the extraction zone._

* * *

 ** _Camp Pendleton, San Diego, California._**

"Team Rainbow is elite international counterterrorist that takes care of the most dangerous threats across the globe. There real reason I'm here is because I want to recruit one of your Marines, General." Six said to Mundy.

 _Mundy liked the idea but is really reluctant to let one of his Marines go with a woman to join an Organization he has never heard about._

"How come have I never heard of this 'Team Rainbow ' before?" Mundy asked Six.

 _Six just smiled._

"Because Team Rainbow is highly classified and we do our best to stay out of the public eye but that wasn't the case due to what happened at Bartlett University. Although, we're still not public." Six answered Mundy's question.

 _Mundy now understood why Six did not answer most of his questions._

"Okay then, which Marine do you want to recruit to Team Rainbow?" Mundy asked Six another question.

 _Six slightly grinned and handed Mundy a folder, which he took. Mundy gave a surprised reaction._

"Absolutely not! De La Rosa is my best Marine! There is no absolute way you are going to take him from me! Besides, how did you get his basic info?" Mundy was slightly furious at the fact that Six wanted to recruit the best Marine that he has.

"General, if I recruit De La Rosa right now, he will be a huge asset to Team Rainbow and will help us greatly in the war against terrorism." Six said back.

 _Mundy sighed._

"He's not here right now. He's on a mission with Lance Corporal Miller in the Philippines. How about this, we can wait for him to come back and let him decide for himself. Come with me, I'll show you what we're doing." Mundy offered a proposal to Six, who accepts.

 _They walked to the room where the mission was being monitored by two Marines._

"Hey! You forgot to kno... sorry sir I thought it was someone else. " Captain Jones said to Mundy who walked in with Six. "And who the exactly are you? Who is she sir?" Jones asked.

 _Mundy just nodded his head._

"Let's just say she is someone not to be messed with and leads a powerful organization." Mundy replied.

 _Six went up to the monitor that had the POV of the MQ-1 Drone._ _She pressed the button where it allowed the person to talk to the Marines._

* * *

 **Roman Y. De La Rosa's POV**

"Hey, this is Six, how copy?" Six said to Roman.

 _I heard a strange voice in my headphones. I'm not sure who it was but the person that spoke was definitely a female. Me and Miller were in minor engagements, nothing serious so far hopefully. Shit, I honestly do not know where they're at right now. They're probably setting up an ambush right now._

"Uh, this is Ranger One Actual, where is Major General Mundy?" I replied to Six. "He is right behind my back. He is fine, don't worry about him De La Rosa, focus on the mission. When you're done, report back to Camp Pendleton ASAP, got it?" Six ordered Roman.

 _Who the hell is this woman trying to boss me around? I'm not sexist by any stretch of the margin but I don't like her at all._

"Uh, yes ma'am, copy that." I replied back to six.

 _Miller came up behind me._

"Who was that Sergeant?" Miller asked me a question.

 _I was really confused at this point so I did not know what to say._

"Some woman who calls herself 'Six' wants me to report back to Camp Pendleton ASAP." I replied back to Miller.

"Well, good luck with that because we're actually here now." Miller said to me.

 _Man it's awfully quiet. I think the Rangers got here on time but got killed on the way here because I don't see anyone right now. Is this a setup_?

"Garrison, this is Ranger Two, where the hell is the bac..." Miller was shot on the left side of his chest, knocking him to the ground.

 _At this point I really wanted to panic. My spotter, my Marine, my damn Marine who I considered a younger brother, was shot._

"Miller! Talk to me goddamnit!" I screamed as I scrambled to apply medical attention to Miller.

 _Garrison finally broke silence._

"Ranger One acutal! What the hell was that?" Garisson said to me.

 _There was now several gunshots in the background, it was definitely ISIS. I dragged Miller into a abandoned 7-Eleven, I never knew there was a 7-Eleven in the Philippines._

"Sergeant... *coughs blood* am I going to die? *coughs blood*. If so, give this to my wife please." Miller said to me.

 _I took the letter but continued applying pressure on the wound until backup arrived._

"Listen motherfucker! You're not going to die alright, I promised you that you'll come back alive."

 _I began to slowly tear up a little, I really did not want Miller to die. How am I going to tell his family this? Or his Girlfriend? Or Major General Mundy? Shit, how am I going to tell my parents about this. I peeked out the window for a moment just to see the Predator Drone being shot down by an RPG right after launching one of its AGM-114s, taking out dozens of ISIS soldiers, but there was still way too many for me to handle. Miller grabbed my arm, I knew it was inevitable now. We lost connection to Garrison._

"Sergeant, please tell my wife that I love her okay? Please tell *begins inhaling deeply* my parents that I love the..." Miller did not finish what he said as his soul left his body, he now died.

 _I began to cry as Miller passed away. I may have successfully completed the mission but I had another which I failed miserably. I decided to drag his body to the bathroom and that would be my last siege if I was going to die today. I blocked the bathroom door with a utility cabinet that was inside and made a kill hole through a wall facing the main entrance. I no longer had a place to escape. I took out my second drone and tossed it, it landed on top of a refrigerator, where exactly I wanted it. I set up my phone on a chair inside so I can see who's coming inside. I see three enemy soldiers come in first. I waited for them to get close and I killed all three of them. Two grenades were tossed inside, knocking stuff back. I see exactly two dozen of them now, some of them are shooting the wall that I'm behind taking cover. I thought this was it so I decided to peek one final time. I manage to gun down at least eight of them before finally being shot in the right leg. It hurts like Hell but I'm not dead yet. I grabbed my phone and turned my drone in the direction of the bathroom door. I pulled out my pistol and had it aimed at the kill hole, which can now be entered. One came in and I shot him in the head but my vision is slowly fading, was this it? Another came in and him too. I heard what sounded like Armored Personnel Carriers. Shit, are they really that desperate to kill one Marine? My vision was now blurry as I saw smoke being tossed inside the bathroom and I heard several gunshots, I was now scared. I saw two soldiers walk in. One checked Miller's dead body and another checked mines. Right before I passed out, I heard him shout something in Tagalog. I am fluent in 7 different languages, Tagalog is one of them. I know there are Filipino terrorists but I'm not sure who he was, he would've killed me already but he didn't. I finally passed out._

* * *

 ** _24 hours later._**

 ** _Camp Pendleton, San Diego, California._**

 _I woke up in what appears to be in a hospital, am I dreaming that I'm in The Walking Dead? I sat up straight while rubbing the side of my head, it was aching._ _My right leg is bandaged up. I see crutches to my right side._

"I think you should lay down Sergeant." a voice told me.

 _I really was confused at this point. I was wide awake now but I still did not know where I was. I fell onto the floor and tried to draw my side arm but it wasn't there. Where the hell was it? I checked myself out and I wasn't wearing my combat gear, I was wearing those stuff they give to patients. I checked my right leg and I saw only a huge band aid._ _Wait, I already mentioned that._

"Sergeant, you should rest." it sounded like Captain Jones.

"Captain Jones is that you? Am I dreaming?" I went back on the bed and laid down

"Yes it is me and no, you're not dreaming. This is all real Sergeant." Jones replied to me.

 _Jones whispered something to the doctor who was taking care of me._

"You only suffered a bullet gaze but I'm assuming that you also have a concussion and probably were hallucinating." Jones said to me.

"Is Lance Corporal Miller alive Sir?" I asked.

 _Captain Jones gave me a disappointing look._

"Unfortunately not Sergeant." Jones answered my question.

 _That confirms everything for me._

 _Major General Mundy came into the room._

"You alright De La Rosa?" Mundy asked me.

 _I simply nodded._

"You don't have to say anything to me son. But are you able to stand without assistance?" Mundy asked me again.

 _I stood up. I had to get my balance for a moment but I'm able to stand on my own._ _I had to use crutches_

"Captain, follow up with the doctor. De La Rosa, you're with me." Mundy said.

 _I simply nodded and followed Mundy to his office._

"I'm sorry for what happened to Miller, Sergeant. If I knew he was going to die, I wouldn't had sent the both of you so soon." Mundy spoke to me.

 _I struggled to find the words for a moment._

"It's okay sir it's not your fault." I finally said my first words.

"Doctors said that the bullet only gazed your leg but it did a number so they had to clean it up. You also passed out due to dehydration." Mundy told me why.

 _Mundy opened the door to his office and I see an African-American lady sitting one of the seats across from the desk._

"You can take my seat." Mundy pointed at his seat.

 _I really want to know who this woman is. Was she the woman talking to me earlier?_

"You must be Six?" I asked her.

 _I wasn't sure if she was but I asked her anyways._

"Well yes I am and you must be Sergeant Roman Y. De La Rosa." Six greeted me with a handshake.

 _How the hell did this woman get my name?_

"Uh, why am I here?" I asked.

 _Six and Mundy looked at each other then at me, like parents waiting for their kid to decide which University he/she is attending._

"I have an offer for you Roman." Six spoke.

 _Is she the gift Mundy has for me? If so that's kinda weird, I always knew that Mundy was weird. Hell, he likes his coffee_ _straight up black._

"What is it ma'am?" I asked.

 _Six slightly chuckled._

"You might not believe me but Roman, I want you to join Team Rainbow." That was Six's offer

 _Holy shit! Holy Shit! I tried my best to keep my composure but hell did I want to join Team Rainbow? Hell yes I did!_ _I stood up and offered my hand._

"Hell Yeah I would like to join Team Rainbow!" that's what I said.

 _I noticed that Mundy tried not to laugh but Six kept a straight face._

"I meant yes ma'am, I would like join Team Rainbow if possible. I apologize for my sudden outburst." I said it again but more polite.

 _Six smiled and shooked my hand, congratulated me on joining Team Rainbow_ _but Mundy looked disappointed, he probably did not want me to leave._

"Welcome to Team Rainbow Roman, we'll discuss everything else soon, you have an hour to gather all of your belongings and meet me in the parking lot." Six said, shaking my hand again and left.

 _Mundy got up and opened the door for Six. He closed the door and opened a cabinet and took out a very large case._

"You joining Team Rainbow was not the gift I had but I have something that you would like too." Mundy opened the case and inside was a factory new M200 CheyTac Intervention.

 _I was totally speechless now._

"You're the only one in the United States Armed Forces who would be using this rifle if you decide to do so. This is my goodbye gift to you." Mundy closed the case and shook my hand and gave me a brotherly hug.

 _Mundy escorted me out the door and closed it. I was told by him that I'm always welcomed back but I don't think I'll be coming back to rejoin since I'm a part of something bigger now, I am a part of Team Rainbow._


End file.
